The Flintstones: Chip and Roxy Get Gazooza'd
by Bearthsong
Summary: Chip and Roxy are swimming at their favorite swimming hole when suddenly they receive a mysterious invitation from the voice of an invisible being. If they accept the invitation, however, they'll be late for the special dinner that is being prepared for them and their Flintstone/Rubble grandparents, Fred, Barney, Betty, and Wilma.
1. A Quick Dip at Rock Climber's Beach

4

 _ **The Flintstones: Chip and Roxy Get Gazooza'd**_

 _(A Fan-Fiction Story based upon the animated T.V. series, "The Flintstones" (1960-1966), with Chip and Roxy from animated T.V. film sequel "Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby" (1993), both created and produced by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera of Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc.)_

 _ **Chapter One: A Quick Dip at Rock-Climber's Beach**_

The sun shone down upon the busy little settlement of Bedrock. The time of summer was here, drenching the people of the Modern Stone-Age civilization in warmth and light.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doors of Bedrock High School were opened and the students poured out of it like prisoners from a jail. The last school day of the year had ended! Among the freed captives were a twin brother and sister duo named Charleston Frederick and Roxanne Elizabeth Flintstone-Rubble, also known as Chip and Roxy.

Chip was a tall, red-haired young man wearing a blue-spotted orange caveman's tunic while his sister Roxy wore a black-and-white dress to compliment her snow-white hair. The young fourteen-year-olds were eager to get out and go swimming at Rock-Climber's Beach before going home to their parents, Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Pebbles Flintstone, who were cooking a special meal tonight for the kids and their grandparents. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm had recently moved their family from Hollyrock back to their old home-town of Bedrock, so that the kids could spend more time with their grandparents, Fred and Wilma Flintstone and Barney and Betty Rubble.

They had been told to come straight home after school; but before they went home to eat, however, they intended to take a quick dip in the local swimming hole, a small pond surrounded by cliffs on either side.

They jumped on their bikes and pedaled as fast as they could up the road and onto the forest path leading to the special swimming hole—a favorite place which was off the beaten track just enough that many people still did not know about it. It was the best kept secret in Bedrock.

When they arrived they parked their bikes. They had put their bathing suits on under their clothes at the school washroom in order to save time. As soon as they arrived, they threw off their clothes and dashed into the water. They splashed and swam about happily for a while before Roxy decided that she wanted to climb the rocks up to the top of the "cliffs" which surrounded the swimming hole.

She gingerly climbed over the huge rocks, making her way up until she was able to walk around the upward-sloping path to the highest cliff. Chip followed her, slightly more cautious than his beautiful, super-strong sister.

Finally, they both stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the swimming hole below. The water-hole was perfectly positioned underneath the cliff, with the deepest area directly underneath the highest point. This was why they called it "Rock-Climber's Beach."

Without a word, Roxy jumped fearlessly out into the air, dropping down like a stone into the deep waters of the swimming hole. She went way down underneath the water before swimming upwards and out of the way so that Chip could go next.

After several minutes, Roxy became impatient.

"Come on, Chip!" she urged him, "Stop stalling. It goes better if you don't think about it too much. Just jump!"

Chip shivered, looking down at Roxy nervously. No matter how many times he did this, Chip could not get used to making this jump. He knew the water would break his fall, but he was anxious about it nonetheless. He knew that Roxy was right—he just needed to jump—but the more he thought about it the more he could not quite convince himself to do it.

"After all," he reasoned, "What animals other than Humans are nutty enough to do this?"

Even so, he did not want to look like a scaredy-cat in front of his sister. After what seemed to have been forever, he at last stepped out into the air, embracing the terror of his fate. He felt his heart jump and his stomach churn.

"Yabba Dabba Dowk!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he plunged downwards, splashing into the swimming hole.

He swam upwards, relieved to have made it into the water with no mishap. As he swam to the shore, he noticed with some chagrin that Roxy was climbing the rocks in order to do it again.

Chip, however, collapsed onto his towel. He had endured enough for one day. Roxy continued to "cliff-hop" for the next hour, until finally Chip yelled at her in his loudest "Grandpa Fred" voice, " _Roxy! It's time to go home, now!"_

Roxy pouted and shook her fist at Chip. She knew he was right, but she could not leave without staging a protest. She used her super-Human strength that she had inherited from her father, Bamm-Bamm, and picked up a large boulder, hurling it over to the shallow end of the swimming hole. It sent up a gigantic spray, which re-soaked the sun-bathing Chip.

"Real nice, Roxy!" Chip grumbled, drying himself off.

The pair changed quickly into their clothes and packed up their still-wet bathing suits into their knapsacks. As they were doing so, they suddenly heard a voice, which seemed to come from out of thin air:

" _Would you like to join me on my spaceship?"_

The two teens looked around themselves, startled.

"Who is that?" Roxy called, "Show yourself, immediately, or we won't be going anywhere."

"Roxy!" Chip whispered, "We have to get home anyways for the dinner with all our grandparents. Don't listen to this...voice."

"Oh, don't be such a wet blanket, Chip!" Roxy replied irritably.

"Come aboard my ship, and you will see me," the female voice called out, "If you don't come here, you can't see what I look like."

Chip peered worriedly at his twin sister Roxy. He knew that she was becoming dangerously curious. Before he could stop her, Roxy had said to the voice, "All right! Bring us up to this...spaceship of yours."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth than the twins seemed to sparkle out of existence. The beautiful forest water-hole suddenly disappeared, to be replaced by the white walls of a...spaceship?


	2. Aboard the Zenroc

2

 _ **The Flintstones: Chip and Roxy Get Gazooza'd**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Aboard the**_ **Zenroc**

Roxy and Chip looked around themselves in sheer terror. The windows in the circular white-walled "room" displayed the black-and-white dark-light of outer space when they looked out of them.

There before them was a short, green-skinned girl with a futuristic, triangular yellow skirt and a uniform jacket that had strange squiggles on it. She wore a green and yellow helmet, and had a long blonde pony-tail which hung down from a hole in the helmet, at the back of the being's rather large head.

"I am the Great Gazooza," she proclaimed, "The granddaughter of The Great Gazoo, who appeared many times to your two grandfathers, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble—otherwise known among our people as the 'Modern Stone-Age Dum-Dums'."

"Hey, watch it, Gaz!" Chip replied angrily, "Our two Grandpas aren't dum-dums!"

"'Gaz'," Gazooza repeated, "I like that. I order you both to call me that all the time."

"All right, Gaz," Roxy agreed, "But what is this...spaceship thing? Is there only this one white room with windows on it, looking out into the stars?"

"This is my own personal Star-Flitter, named the _Zenroc,"_ Gaz explained, "I broke away from the Mother Ship, the _Zapzoo,_ with it, because I was bored. The _Zapzoo_ was sent back in time to study the planet Earth and is in orbit around it right now; but I wasn't allowed to go down to your world with the other explorers. I wanted to go on an adventure down there, but Grandfather Gazoo would not let me...so I had to take matters into my own hands. I needed a couple of tour guides, so I chose you two."

Gaz led them through sliding doors into a small room with a complicated-looking console, complete with flashing green and red lights.

"This is the control room," she told them, "This Star-Flitter is very small. It was meant for short shuttle trips only, and not for long voyages. I broke away from the _Zapzoo_ with the help of my invisibility shields, which I put around the _Zenroc._ I also have personal invisibility shields, which will keep us hidden when we need to be hidden. We should be able to go anywhere on your planet's surface...so take me to an interesting place on your odd planet, at this very odd time in your planet's history."

Chip and Roxy looked at each other.

"Well...uh..." Chip began, uncertain as to what to suggest.

"I know!" Roxy interjected, "We'll take you to our favorite swimming place—Rock Climber's Beach!"


	3. The Kids are Missing!

6

 _ **The Flintstones: Chip and Roxy Get Gazooza'd**_

 _ **Chapter Three: The Kids are Missing!**_

Pebbles Flintstone was taking a burnt Bronto-ribs meal out of the smoking stone oven. She had been trying to make a nice family meal to celebrate the end of the kids' school year and the start of the summer holidays. So far, however, everything was going wrong.

"Oh, Yabba Dabba Don'tsie!" She cried in frustration, using an altered form of her usual expression "Yabba Dabba Doozie".

"Where are those kids?' Bamm-Bamm Rubble, her husband, fretted.

"Oh, don't worry, kids, they'll show up," Barney Rubble, the father of Bamm-Bamm, reassured them, "I'll bet you any money they went to Rock Climber's Beach for a quick dip. It's been a real scorcher of a day, after all."

"I'm beginning to get worried, Barney," Bamm-Bamm's mother Betty added, "They should be home by now. I don't like those cliffs they jump off of!"

"Me neither," agreed Pebbles' mother Wilma, "Fred, why don't you and Barney go to Rock Climber's Beach to see if you can find them?"

Fred Flintstone, the rather portly father of Pebbles, stretched out his arms, yawning. He had just awakened from a nap in his favorite hammock.

"Okay, okay," the patriarch of the Flintstone family conceded, rubbing his hand through his grey hair, "Those grandkids of ours sure do know how to get into trouble...I guess they're only fulfilling their roles as the third generation of Flintstone-Rubble trouble-makers."

"Pebbles, Honey," Wilma suggested after Pebbles had dropped the burnt Bronto ribs all over the floor, "Why don't you and Bamm-Bamm go with the two Dads? Aunt Betty and I will start over and cook you up some delicious Fritzstone-Slaghoople Fricassee."

"Ohh," Pebbles moaned, "I wanted to cook a meal for you this time, Mom! Now I've ruined everything because I've been worrying about those darn kids again!"

"Pebbles, I want you to stop worrying and start moving," Wilma Flintstone, the ever practical matron of the family, chided her.

"Yes, Mom," Pebbles conceded, stooping to clean up the spilled Bronto-ribs first.

"We'll do that," Betty cajoled them as Bamm-Bamm brought out a mop, "You two go and join your fathers as part of the search party."

The two would-be dinner hosts reluctantly went out the door with Fred and Barney. They all hopped into the foot-car known as the Flintmobile, bringing along an arthritic old Dino, the family pet dinosaur-dog.

"Dino should be able to sniff them out, even if he can't run like he used to," Fred told them.

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm sat in the back of the Flintmobile with Dino in between them while Fred and Barney set the Flintmobile to moving by running their feet along the ground. Once they had built up enough momentum, the stone car was able to operate on its own without "foot power", and the two fathers could relax their callused old feet.

As they drove along, Pebbles was reminded of the many family trips they had taken when she and Bamm-Bamm were younger. The two neighboring families, the Flintstones and the Rubbles, had taken their two cars and had gone on many a camping and fishing trip, or a picnic at the beach.

"Do you remember the picnic where the Army Ants made off with all our food, Bamm-Bamm?" Pebbles asked.

"Yeah, sure do," Bamm-Bamm recalled, putting his arm around Pebbles, "Dad said it happened to them a number of times, even before we came along."

"I hope we find the kids at Rock Climber's Beach," Pebbles replied, nestling into Bamm-Bamm's arms.

"We will, Pebbs," Bamm-Bamm soothed her, using his own personal nickname for her.

Pebbles decided to take her Quartzberry out of her purse.

"Let's try chisel-texting them," she suggested, tapping lightly on a small stone palette. A tiny hummingstone bird flew out of the machine and began chiseling an equally tiny message in stone, which was then sent to Roxy's Quartzberry by pushing a button.

"Isn't modern Stone-Age technology wonderful?" Pebbles asked Bamm-Bamm and the two Dads, "Roxy is always chisel-texting on her Quartzberry, so she should get the message soon and reply."

"I don't understand all these new-fangled gadgets," Fred grumbled, "But if they help us to locate the kids, then I think maybe I'll break down and get one...if I can figure out how it works."

They drove for a while before finally arriving at the forest path that led the way to Rock Climber's Beach.

"I don't know why they call it a beach," Barney commented as they trudged along the path, "It's really more of a swimming quarry."

"It's just a name, Dad," Bamm-Bamm explained as the four of them finally arrived at the swimming hole.

To their disappointment, they were met with the sight of the cliffs and pond, but no kids. They were about to leave when suddenly Bamm-Bamm saw something.

"What's that?" he asked, picking up what appeared to be a green-and-yellow helmet.

"I don't know, Bamm-Bamm," replied Barney, "But I don't think it belongs to either Chip or Roxy. Whoever it belongs to sure has a huge head!"

"Hey!" Pebbles exclaimed, "Didn't you tell us stories about a green space-man with a big helmet, Dad? His name was...The Great Gazoo. I think I even remember seeing him once when I was very, very small."

"No one except animals, little kids, Barney and I could see him," Fred replied, "But we haven't made contact with him in a Pterodactyl's age."

"Could you try now, Dad?" Pebbles urged him, "Maybe he knows something about that helmet!"

"Aw, Pebbley Honey," he responded apologetically, "You know I'd like to be able to ask him to help, but we haven't seen him in years. He's probably left the planet by now, or gone forward to his time period. I think he's finally completed his punishment of having to serve 'Dum-Dums' like us."

"I'm just asking you to try, Dad, Uncle Barney," Pebbles pleaded, "Please! Just call him."

Fred sighed, looking at Barney. Together, the two old men cupped their hands over their mouths and shouted to the sky, " _Gazoo! Gazoo! Where are yoooou, Great Gazoo?!"_

At first, they were greeted with silence.

"There, you see, Honey?" Fred said to his daughter, "Nothing."

"Hello, Dum-Dums!" A familiar voice greeted them out of thin air.

To their dismay, a small green man popped into existence.

"There he is!" cried Pebbles, "That's The Great Gazoo!"

"Well, I'll be..." Bamm-Bamm exclaimed, "and we can see him, too!"

"Yes, of course you can, son of Dum-Dum," Gazoo replied sardonically, "I made it that way so that you can help me find my granddaughter, Gazooza, before she makes for me another term of service to you Dum-Dums by breaking the law and coming down to this planet at this primitive time period with no safety features on...not to mention coming to Earth without permission."

"But Great Gazoo, Sir!" Pebbles exclaimed, "I thought you were all-powerful! Can't you just snap your fingers and bring your granddaughter...and our kids...back?"

"No," Gazoo replied, "She's a wily one, my granddaughter, and she has on an invisible shield which makes it impossible for me to locate or transport her anywhere. She has also kept her regular size rather than shrinking, as I do when I make contact. She does this so that she can be seen and relate to Earth people, when she chooses. A very terrible thing for her to do! She should not be relating to primitives at her tender age!"

"You mean, Great Gazoo," Barney stammered, "That when you appeared to us as a tiny little guy, that wasn't your real height?"

"My real height is whatever I make it to be, Dum-Dum," Gazoo answered, slightly offended by the suggestion that he wasn't presenting to them his "real" self.

"Anyways, Gazoo," Fred continued, "It seems as though we might be able to help each other. Our grandkids are missing, too—Chip and Roxy. They like to come here, and seeing as how we've found a helmet that could be Gazooza's...well, it's likely that our grandkids have teamed up."

"That is Gazooza's helmet," Gazoo admitted wearily, "Oh, very well. I suppose I shall have to put up with you Dum-Dums a little longer for the sake of getting my granddaughter back...not to mention your two wild ones."

There was suddenly a beep on Pebbles' Quartzberry.

"A Quartzberry?" Gazoo scoffed, "Oh, how primitive!"

Pebbles ignored The Great Gazoo, flicking the little machine on. There, she found a message from Roxy.

"Hi, Mom," the chisel-text read, "Chip and I have met a space lady who wants to go places on Earth. We've finished cliff-hopping at Rock Climber's Beach, and now Gazooza wants to see another area of the planet. So—we've gone to Scotrock."


	4. The Bogle and the Bagpipes

4

 _ **The Flintstones: Chip and Roxy Get Gazooza'd**_

 _ **Chapter Four: The Bogle and the Bagpipes**_

Chip, Roxy, and Gazooza were riding a tour bus up the winding, heather-filled hills of Scotrock. Gazooza's blonde hair flowed in the wind, having taken off and left behind her rather annoying and restrictive helmet at Rock Climber's Beach.

"That was incredible, Chip and Roxy!" She exclaimed, savoring the experience of having jumped off the cliff into the waiting waters, "This has been just the kind of experience I have desired for a long time."

"Yes, and you'll like it here, too," Roxy said to her, "Our family took a trip to Scotrock once, and we had a grand old time, hiking the hills and exploring the castles."

The three young people disembarked from the foot-powered Tour Bus while the Bus driver rested his weary feet, having had to foot-power the bus all the way up the winding hill. They were met by a bagpipe player, whose tartan caveman's tunic was arranged in a red plaid design. The skirl of the bagpipes sounded low and loud across the courtyard of Skirlingstone Castle. The kids paused to listen.

"Hoots kids, it's good to be seein' ye," the piper greeted them in between blast-bellows from his bagpipes.

"Thank you," Roxy called to him as they went through the gate. While they had been listening to the bagpipes, the rest of the tour had moved on without them.

"Let's strike out on our own," suggested Roxy.

"Good idea," agreed Gazooza.

"Hey, you girls," Chip protested, "What about our parents and grandparents? They'll be going nuts now that we're way, way late for dinner!"

"Oh, stop worrying, Chip!" Roxy told him, "I just chisel-texted Mom on my Quartzberry to tell her what we're doing. She and Dad, plus the two Grandpas, have formed a search party to look for us."

"Oh, man, are we going to be in trouble, or what?" wailed Chip loudly.

"Oh, be quiet, Chip," Roxy chided him sternly, "Let's have an adventure while we still can!"

The trio explored the castle on their own, taking care to hide when they saw any security guards. Gazooza helped by rendering them invisible so that they could slip past the guards and travel to the different rooms in the castle undetected. At one point, Chip knocked over a suit of middle-stone-age armor, but because they were invisible the guard thought it was a ghost.

"It must be the bogle," the guard said.

"What's a bogle?" asked Gazooza after they had slipped away from the guard, who was busy trying to put the suit of armor back on display.

"I believe it's a kind of ghost that they have here in Scotrock," Chip informed her, "They're known to frequent the old cave-houses...and, I suppose, the castles too."

"I have an idea!" Gazooza suggested, "Let's go into the bedrooms and spend the night here! Maybe we can see a bogle!"

"Great idea, Gaz!" Roxy agreed enthusiastically.

Chip, however, was not so enthusiastic.

"You know what?" He said to them, "Let's not and say we did."

The two girls argued with him until finally, Chip gave in. He had no choice, for he was outnumbered. They found a room with two old-style beds in it. The girls took the bigger bed while Chip got stuck with a small, hard little bed that was probably used for servants, or kids, or something like that.

They had managed to evade the guards all day due to their invisibility, but that was finally beginning to run out. Since the castle had by now been closed to the public for the night, however, it no longer mattered.

After Gazooza and Roxy had a giggle session, they finally slumbered off. Chip kept waking up, though, because the bed was so uncomfortable.

"What a bad idea," Chip said to himself irritably, "Sleeping in a cold old castle! This is no fun."

Finally, after tossing and turning for hours, Chip got out of bed. Suddenly, he heard an otherworldly sound, and he realized that it was the skirl of the bagpipes. Was the castle piper playing at this late hour?

Chip went to investigate, lighting a candle to take with him. As he arrived at one of the spiral staircases, he jumped back in fear. He saw a white figure, complete with stone-age tartan tunic and bagpipes, playing a haunting dirge. Yelping, he went running back to the room to wake the other two.

"Roxy! Gaz!" He called, "We have to leave, now—there's a bogle in the castle! He's playing the pipes!"

"Oh, Chip, shut up and go back to sleep," Roxy murmured, "You're just imagining things."

"No, I'm...here it comes! Look!"

Gazooza had sat up in bed, and she pointed at the doorway.

"Look! There he is!"

Roxy began to scream, and jumped out of bed, running frantically around the room. The phantom piper came right into the bedroom, piping away. Chip remained frozen in one spot, while Gazooza took readings with one of her gadgets.

"Hey," she said, "This isn't a bogle. It's..."

The white "bogle" suddenly changed form, popping into a regular-sized Great Gazoo.

"Grandfather!" Gazooza exclaimed.

Roxy stopped screaming and running around. Fred and Barney then entered the room, accompanied by Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, and finally the castle guard.

"All r-r-r-r-right, then!" The guard said in his Scotrock brogue, "All interlopers to the castle dungeon!"


	5. The Lost are Found

4

 _ **The Flintstones: Chip and Roxy Get Gazooza'd**_

 _ **Chapter Five: The Lost are Found**_

Chip, Roxy, and Gazooza had been placed in the castle dungeon. A candle had been lit for them, so that they would at least have some light in this dark, dingy stone room.

"They won't leave us here," Roxy reassured them, "I know they won't."

"You don't know my grandfather," Gazooza grumbled sullenly, "He must have traced our position from Roxy's little chisel-texter thing. You should have turned it off, Roxy!"

"I never thought about it," Roxy admitted, "although I guess we did eventually have to get back to our parents, didn't we?"

"I could have gone a few years without going back," Gazooza complained, "Life aboard the Mother ship, the _Zapzoo,_ is so dull!"

As Roxy had predicted, however, it wasn't long before the adults relented and came to retrieve them. The door opened, and old Dino ambled in, barking and licking the kids' faces.

"Roxy and Chip!" Pebbles told them angrily, "Do you two know how worried we've all been? Grandmas Wilma and Betty made a nice fricassee supper that none of us searchers got to enjoy. I hope you're both pleased with yourselves!"

"Sorry, Mom," Chip apologized, "I kind of didn't have much choice, though..."

"And as for you, young Gazooza!" Gazoo scolded his granddaughter, "You are going to be on _Zapzoo_ zip-zop duty for the next few quin-zecs!"

"Oh, Grandfather!" Gazooza protested, "Not zip-zop duty, please!"

"Do you know what your little jaunt has cost me, young lady?" Gazoo asked angrily, "My service contract to the Dum-Dums has been renewed because of your disobedience. I have been labeled an unfit Grandfather, and therefore I am on Dum-Dum duty for the next five hundred quin-zecs!"

"Does that mean you're back in business, Gazoo?" Grandpa Fred asked, "You have to serve us?"

"Not only you, but your entire family as well," Gazoo murmured sadly, "Ah, well. Such is my fate. Come, my dear Gazooza. Say good-bye to your friends and come back to the ship now for zip-zop duty."

"Couldn't Gaz come and visit us once in a while, Great Gazoo?" Roxy asked plaintively.

"That will depend on how well she performs zip-zop duty," Gazoo replied in a stern fashion. Roxy sighed, and went over to give Gazooza a hug.

"I hope we'll see each other again, Gaz," she said tearfully, "I loved our adventures together. Do well on that...zip-zop thing, so you can come back."

"Oh, how I hate zip-zop duty," Gaz moaned, "But for the sake of a few spare hours on Earth, I will try, Roxy."

Gaz gave Chip a hug as well.

"Bye, Gaz," Chip told her, "Good luck with the ol' zip-zop."

Without any further ado, Gazoo and Gazooza popped out of physical existence on Earth, to be transported back to their ship, the _Zapzoo._

Roxy and Chip gave proper hugs and kisses to the two Grandpas, Fred and Barney, and their parents, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm.

"Sorry, guys," Roxy apologized, "It was my fault—I kind of brought Chip along on this ride."

"Either way," Bamm-Bamm said sternly, "You kids are grounded for the next month."

"But it's summer!" Roxy protested.

"No swimming without parental supervision," Pebbles agreed, "Now let's march to the airport and take the next Air-Pterodactyl back to Bedrock. I think that maybe you and Chip need to take on summer jobs when you get back, to keep you out of mischief."

"But we wouldn't have gotten into mischief if it hadn't been for Gazooza!" Roxy objected, "This isn't fair."

"No blaming others, Roxy," Pebbles warned her daughter.

"Will ye no come back again, lads and lasses?" The castle guard, whose name was MacDougall, said to them as they left, "But next time, we'd prefer it if ye stayed at my family's Bed and Breakfast, rather than in the castle."

"Aye, aye, Sir," Roxy called to him as they left on an early morning tour bus.

Pebbles had contacted Grandmas Wilma and Betty and they were waiting for them at the airport when they arrived. They all embraced, relieved that the kids were safe.

"Hey, you know something, guys?" Barney suggested, "Fred and I are retired, and Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm have a couple of weeks off from work, right? And school has finished for Roxy and Chip?"

"Yeah," Bamm-Bamm agreed, "Dad, are you thinking...after what Roxy and Chip have put us through?"

"Yabba Dabba Doo!" Fred called out, "Let's stay in Scotrock and make it a family holiday, since we're all here anyways. Let's go to MacDougall's Bed and Breakfast—he gave me his business card—and let's see the sights, folks!"

"Please, Mom and Dad," Roxy pleaded, "I promise, if you let us stay here with you, Chip and I will get summer jobs when we get back and we'll help pay for the vacation!"

"We'll be holding you to that, Roxy, Chip," Bamm-Bamm told them seriously.

Pebbles, however, had been won over by her father's joyous " _Yabba Dabba Doo_ ".

"Yabba Dabba Doozie!" Pebbles cheered in agreement with the plan.

"Yabba Dabba Dowk!" Chip called out loudly.

"We're in," cried Grandmas Wilma and Betty together.

"It's unanimous!" Barney crowed, as a way of sealing the deal.

And so, the Flintstone-Rubble family re-boarded the bus to Castle Guard MacDougall's Bed and Breakfast. It was high time for all the Flintstone-Rubbles to take a well-deserved family vacation together!


End file.
